Empire
by TheGalbatorixSlayerNotShades
Summary: Right after the end of Brisnger. hoping to put my twist on the forth and final book in the inheritance cycle. R&R Second chapter up!
1. The Aftermath

Eargon looked over the blood spattered city of Feinster, bodies piled up on every corner waiting for Varden workers to bury them.

"_Sapharia, Go to Lady Leona and we can discuss the terms of the Varden saying in Fenister."_

Sapharia glided quickly over the city again showing the destruction of the battle. Quickly she arrived and hovered over the Lady's tower. With the speed and balance of an elf Eargon leapt off Saphria's back rolled and stood and made himself presentable for royalty.

"My lady I have come to discuss the terms of the Varden remaining in Feinster."

"Ah Eargon I have been waiting to see you. Yes I know full well that the Varden will want to take most of our resources leave us in total disarray and leave to save the world from the evil king Galbortaix."

"Well Yes, and no. We do want to take some of your resources and we do want to kill Galbortaix however The Varden would like to give you something in return."

"And what could possibly amount for such an amount of resources? Oh, and I assume you will want the people to no longer take the aid of the Empire and provide solely on the clearly limited man power you have left the city with."

" Ah my lady you have left one very simple solution. The Varden would like to give you 30,000 of the 100,000 Varden to replenish your lost fighters and provide the man power you need."

"30,000 more citizens! This would make me the leader of one of the most prominent cities in the entire empire. Of course we will accept your very large offer."

"Many thanks my lady"

"One last thing Eargon, the elves contacted me and requested that you join them for the burial of ormious and Glader ."

"Many thanks for myself and the leaders of the Varden."

_"Sapharia!" Eargon _projected with his mind.

"Calm yourself young one and tell me what you need."


	2. The Elves Surprise

** Ok so this chapter should be a lot better than the last one due to my new beta Luckycookie! I will clear some things up at the bottom because I wouldn't want to ruin the chapter. Also there is some odd spacing so try to bear though it. Lastly, this chapter is also dedicated to luckeycookie to who without u wouldn't be able to understand my spelling.**

_Chapter 2:The Elves Surprise _

_Saphira.... Don't you think it's a little odd that the funeral__  
__is in six days after the day they died rather than three?"__  
__ "Well little one, perhaps the elves have been grieving after the past__  
battle and haven't had time."_

_"The elves don't appear as the kind of race that would leave__  
__dead bodies laying around. Especialy not ones from elders as old and__  
__respected as Oromis and Glaedr."__  
__ "This is truly something that only time can tell. Now no longer puzzle me__  
with insolvable riddles, I must fight these winds!"_

* * *

_Thump!! _  
The blue Rider awoke with a start as his dragon landed. Shaken awake  
he noticed he was surrounded by elves who all had vigilantlooks on their faces. One stood out among them all, A stern looking woman with three feathers in her elaboratedhead dress. He quickly strode over and knelt before her.  
"Rise Eragon Shadeslayer, last free Dragon Rider."  
He rose quickly and began the formal introductions of the elves  
only to be cut off by queen Islanzadi  
"Eragon I respect your formality but we are in a crisis situation" she stated curtly "The death of my master and his dragon was no doubt tragic,  
however, I wouldn't call it a crisis."  
"Yes, Oromis and Glaedr's death wastragic. However, their funeral  
was three days ago. The real reason you were brought here was because of  
the issue of the order dragon riders. Being the last free rider you are fit to be called the king of the dragon riders "Queen I see no riders dragons here other than Eragon and myself" Saphira pointed out.  
"Ahh my dear dragonessthat is the very reason I have brought you here as I stated before." She said calmly. "Aiedail!"  
They stood in silence for a moment and then the crowds parted to  
give way to a young elf woman slightly shorter than Eragon with a dragon  
slightly bigger than Saphria.  
"Eragon, this is Aiedail. She arrived on a boat out of nowhere  
yesterday" stated the queen.  
Still in shock from the sight of another Rider, Eragon simply nodded.  
"Hello, I am Aiedial, which means The Morning Star so call me star for short  
. This is my white dragon, his name is Ice and I present you my blade Adurna and its gem Edoc'sil ."

"Welcome to the great land of Alagaesia. I am Eragon Shadeslayer and this is my dragon, her name  
is Saphira" Who roared when her name was said "and I present you my  
blade Brisingr."  
"Thank you Eragon and Saphira for welcoming me to your land.  
As I have been already told there is a great war against your evil king so  
I have brought many magical people of my land. They are called the gray  
folk. They are skilled at their craft and redy to kill and who kill the innocent. Also you might be thinking that I have an inapt amount of training but Ice hatched for me when I was five and we have trained ever since. Now I haven't heard any of your dragons or how the fall of the riders occurred so tell me some over dinner. I am starved!" The two Riders went to the table as the dragons flew off into the night  
sky.

At the table, Eragon was the first to speak up.

"So Star, what race are you? I see you have pointed ears like an  
elf but more rounded features on your face?"

"Well as odd as this seems, my father was human and my mother was

an elf, this appears to be the same with yourself, is it not?"  
"Actually, I was altered at the blood oath celebration by ancient magic."

"O well Eragon, I think we will get along quite well"

"O yes, and if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"Eragon!! How dare you ask my age!"  
"Sorry,sorry! I didn't mean to be offensive."  
"Eragon, I'm only kidding I am seventeen"

High above the air, the two dragons were frolicking playfully  
through the air.

**Well a bit random about the parts about but you will see in the next chapter and il make the spacing better next time too.**


	3. New Beginings

**Well I can't say I've updated in a while been like what a year? Anyway just for the record I wrote the first 2 chapters in 7****th**** grade so try not to criticize those too much I know I am complete garbage at spelling so try to lay off that and lucky cookie if you still want to beta that would be great! Any way to the story seeing as how I never actually wrote a plot it might be a little rough around the edges… actually I am pretty sure it's the wrong point of view all together…**

Sunset came early for Eragon he had talked playful in to the night exploring many lands in Star's mind as she did to him. After sunset however there dragons joined them and Eragon he could only notice that his dragon seemed to glow despite being the last of her kind. Their conversations between the new dragon and rider stretched endlessly the longest topic of conversation by far was the conversation of Elduri. Unable to break his oath to the Queen he was surprised to find her already up to date with the subject the discussed many ways of cutting off Galbatorix form these Hearts. The most likely of these solutions was to draw the black king away from the castle while sending Star to take out the Hearts within the castle. But feeling it unwise to stay much longer Eragon extended his hand to take Star off on a walk. As the moon shone high above them they set off to the woods.

"Well Star what is your impression of this land and its rider so far?" began Eragon

"Eragon this land screams of great horrors in the past but as for its rider I can see your ability to do great harm as well as your longing desire for respect for elders such as the elves. However coupled with this I can great compassion for the people of this land as well as a radiance of power much like a dragon about to strike down its prey however I must ask shadeslayer what do you think of me?"

"When I see you I first think of a rose more beautiful than any around it however if I tried touch it, it would slice my hand to shreds."

"Eragon!" Giggled Star as she reached the entrance of her tent. "I will see in the morning then no doubt

"I await that moment as we speak" Replied Eragon bidding her goodnight as well.

Grinning silently to himself as he retreated he suppressed the strong urge to sprint and jump as high as he could. As he got back to the tent the elves set up he noticed Saphira curled p humming as she waited.

"_Hello little one." _She said simply as she continued to hum.

_"What's gotten in to you?"_ Inquired Eragon "and why are you purring?"

_"I might ask you the same question?" _

_ "Alright but I am tired I will tell you in the morning when we set off for the Varden."_

With that He changed out of his tunic in to the robe relay by the bed and fell in to I quick dreamless sleep.

**Sooooo? How was it for a restart I know it's kind of boring and short but hey you have to start somewhere. Anyway it would be great if someone could tell me how to spell Elduri the dragon's heart of hearts. But review… I will be quite surprised if any one even remembers this story or reviews it! Any who off you go!**


End file.
